


Something I Never

by catrinahart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Niall, Omega Verse, References to Mpreg, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrinahart/pseuds/catrinahart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something that Niall thought that he would never have to deal with, he had always been a Beta.  Then six months into the hiatus he couldn't deny that he didn't feel right.  Going to the doctor changed everything, now he was an Omega, with a mate that hated the social stigmas around Alpha and Omegas, and heat that was right around the corner.  It really was something that he never thought that he was going to have to deal with, but now it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I Never

**Author's Note:**

> This story ended up being so much more than I expected. It is un-betaed so all errors are mine.

“I don't like it.  You need to get checked out.” Harry’s voice rolled through the phone line automatically calming Niall. It never failed; talking to Harry instantly calms him, even in this case since it held no room for argument and annoyed him as well.

 

“Nah, I've just been super busy. I'm fine.” But even as he said it he knew it wasn't true.  He'd been tired, exhausted even, and as he looked in the hall mirror on his way into the house, he knew it showed on his face.  His bright blue eyes shadowed by bruises, the loss of color in his skin.  But he had too much going on. However, the low grade fever was new.  Bouncing between chills and overheating, he knew he could only put it off for a little while longer.

 

“Stop kidding yourself.  I saw that last picture of you on twitter.” Niall could hear the frustration in Harry’s voice. He was obviously worried.  He heard people in the background and announcements over a loud speaker, the rushing of peoples’ footsteps.  Harry must be on the set.  “If you don't do something, I’m going to drag you out of your house and take you to the A&E myself on my next day off, and that's in two days so you better get your arse in gear.” 

 

Niall had no doubt that he was serious as he collapsed down on his couch putting his feet up on the coffee table.  “Ahh!  Are you following me on Twitter? Stalking me, Haz?” Niall laughed but he was actually flattered.  He loved the fact that he showed up on Harry’s radar, some of the time it didn't feel like it. Especially now, when he had gone almost a month without seeing him and only having traded text messages and voicemails to go off of.

 

“Someone has to take care of you!  You're awful at it.” His voice was serious but held traces of humor.   

 

“Oi!”  He could vaguely hear Harry greeting someone else, but he was quick to come back to the conversation at hand.  Harry was focused on him right now and Niall was having a hard time not drowning in the feeling of Harry’s sole attention.

 

“Niall.” When Harry used that voice he knew it was over.   He used his full name and it was his _Alpha_ voice and Niall had never questioned it in the past and Harry had never really lead him astray.

 

“Ok, I'll get something set up.” Niall relented knowing it was a losing battle.  Harry was looking out for him, for everyone, and it wouldn’t hurt to give in.

 

“Today.”

 

“Haz is already 3:00.”  A little bit after according to Niall’s phone as he pulled it away to glance at it, he wasn't going to pull a diva move, not even for Harry.

 

“Tomorrow then.  And call me after.  I just have a feeling that this is more important than you think it is. Trust my Alpha instincts.” Niall wanted to laugh, Harry hated that he was an Alpha, hated that people had to be classified by their second sex valuing Alpha, Beta, or Omega.

 

“Well my beta instincts say it’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Harry’s laugh rang through the phone and Niall could see him bringing his hand up to cover his mouth.  “Touché, but seriously you've just been on my mind a lot and I hate worrying about you. It's like I know somethings wrong.” His voice started light but turned serious again.  He hated making Harry worry, but it also felt good to know that he thought that much of him. 

 

This time it was Niall did laugh out loud, the idea that his Alpha instinct was in tune with him of all people. “Haz, You do not have a psychic link to me. I promise I will get an appointment made.”

 

“And call me.”  He was back to hearing more announcements in the background with someone talking to Harry directly but he couldn’t make out any of it, he was starting to feel guilty talking to Harry, even though it was he who had called. 

 

“Will do, pet. Now get back to work.” Niall hung up after Harry gave him a quick _bye_.  Once he pulled away he wasn’t quite sure where to start.  He didn’t really have a regular doctor now that he was off tour.  He stared at the phone before he called his assistant explaining what he needed.  She said that she would take care of it.  With that being done, he picked his arse up off the couch and headed to the bathroom to shower.   The hot flash from his fever had made him sweat and now he was cold and he just wanted to wash it away in the shower.  Stripping down he noticed that he'd lost just bit of weight. Had he eaten today? He couldn't remember.  He'd take care of that after the shower.  He knew he had stuff in the fridge. 

 

Jumping in the shower he scrubbed himself clean. Taking the extra time to just stand and relax.  As much as he was fighting Harry he knew something was up. Ever since the break started he'd been tired, sleeping more than normal, then it moved to eating less, before he knew it he was slightly moody, trying not to take it out on his friends.  Now the fever had started, 3 days now off the up and down of shivers and heat flashes.

 

Once out of the shower he pulled on pants and joggers, he thought about food but really his bed looked far too inviting.  He threw himself face down not even bothering to cover up.  He was out in seconds.

 

It was his text tone that woke him up hours later.

 

 _Well?_ It was Harry, of course.  He was like a dog with a bone about this.  Niall rubbed his eyes and looked out the window, it was dark.  He must have slept the whole afternoon away.

Checking his email he saw that his assistant had gotten him in at a private clinic. He had an appointment at the clinic the following morning at 10:00.

 

_Appointment at 10 tomorrow._

_Good_

The reply was swift coming back so Harry must have been waiting up.  It was almost 11:00 at night.  Niall pulled himself out of bed, and wandered down to the kitchen.  He made himself a quick sandwich and grabbed some crisps before camping down at the island.  It wasn't more than 20 minutes after he finished eating, that he was yawning.

 

“Screw it.” He closed down twitter and went back to bed.

 

\----

 

“I'm sorry what?” Niall asked, a little louder than normal.

 

“We have a different doctor coming to meet with you.  He is an Omega specialist.”  The doctor stated keeping eye contact with Niall.  His eyes were a warm calm brown, but that wasn’t really doing much to keep him calm.

 

“I'm a Beta. Check my ID.” He could hear his own voice changing.  This could not be happening.  This was a nightmare.

 

“I'm well aware of what your ID says but your blood work is telling us something different.”  The doctor placed his hand on Niall’s forearm.  His hand was cold and Niall focused on that instead of freaking out.

 

“But…but…” he couldn’t help the stutter, his mind was moving so fast and his mouth couldn’t keep up.  He can't wrap his head around it. “You're telling me I'm an Omega?  That’s impossible!”

 

“Yes, an Omega, obviously not impossible.”

 

“I’m 22!” there was a quiet knock on the door before it opened to reveal another older gentleman; this one with green eyes and a full head of grey hair.

 

“Well hello Mr. Horan. I’m sure you are looking for an explanation.”  The voice was calm and soothing, but that still did nothing to Niall's racing heart.  “I think that I can help shed some light.”  He nodded to the other doctor and he quickly ducked out of the room. 

 

“What the hell?” This is not at all what Niall had expected. Up until now all had been normal.  He checked in, was called back, weighed, had his blood pressure and temperature taken, described his symptoms, had blood drawn, and was told to wait. Now he was sitting here, being told that he was an Omega.

 

“My name is Dr. Sylvester Lewis. I'm somewhat of an expert on Omegas with an imprinted mate.”  He sat down on the stool right in front of Niall, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. 

 

“What the hell?” It deserved to be said twice.  “I don't have a mate.” Even as he said it, he knew different.   _Harry_ no question.  He knew Harry’s scent anywhere, would listen to any order Harry gave, the only Alpha in his life that he _really_ listened to.  

 

“Well, you may not think so but there is definitely an Alpha‘s influence in your blood and DNA structure.   I won't lie to you Mr. Horan, I know who you are.  And I know that your life has been amazingly crazy, stressful, and intense.  You had to have had your mate by your side the entire time.  Science cannot explain everything, but with your lives you never had enough time to allow your body to present.   It wasn't necessary because your mate was already there and your body knew it.  You’re presenting now and it is happening much slower, one because your older, but two, because your mate must not be around on a regular basis.  And you know who it is.”  The doctor’s voice was solid and confident. 

 

It’s true.  His life had been far from normal.  But this was just…. Impossible. He had never gone through Omega classes, training, and reading. The only thing he knew was from the movies.  But even without knowing it, Harry had been there for him.

But Harry hated the whole structure of the society. How Omegas were looked down on, how Alphas were supposed to be dominate and aggressive.  He had hated when he had presented when he was 18, said he would never take an Omega, he didn't want to _own_ someone like that. This was literally the worst case scenario.

 

“So what does this mean?” His throat was tight, he could barely speak. This would change everything.  He was single handedly ruining One Direction.

 

“Well what's happening is that your body is trying to delay is heat.  Most likely has for the last four to five months.  You need to talk to your Alpha and set aside about a week to work on your relationship as soon as possible, preferably before next week.”

 

“Uh, what if that isn't an option?” Niall was currently staring at his shoes, they were pretty beat up, he should get new ones maybe new jeans too... anything to keep from looking at the doctor.

 

“I don't think you understand.  You are part of an imprinted pair.  Your body will only want your mate.  You are not like other Omegas where any Alpha will work.”

 

“He doesn't want me.  He hates the Alpha/Omega dynamic, wants no part of it.”

 

“Then he can't be it.”

 

“He's the only option and the person I’m closest to.” Niall knew it without a doubt.  “So what is option two?” He finally looked up and the doctor looked at him with shock.  He hated it, but if he truly was an Omega he wasn't going to have much of a choice.  He would have to learn to deal with this, without it negatively effecting Harry.  He didn’t want to make Harry feel trapped.

 

“Is it an option that he would at least assist you during your heat?” 

 

“Uhm, I don’t think so.”  Niall personally didn’t think he could ask.  It would be like every single fantasy ever come to life, to have Harry’s hands on his skin, his lips on his, dicking inside of him, coming inside of him.  _Jesus, he was going into heat!_   Niall’s cheeks flamed at the thought, “Besides I wouldn’t want to risk a heat bond when I know it isn’t what he wants.  So about that option two?”

 

“A heat bond is perfectly normal, but it would drag out the process. The only other option we can do what we do when a mate dies or is incarcerated.”  For some reason when the doctor spoke that way, dread coiled in his stomach.

 

“What's that?’ He knew he didn't want to know, but he looked at the doctor, met his eyes and hoped that he didn’t show the fear that was chocking up his chest.

 

“Well, we use your partners DNA to find a relatable pheromone match and chemically induce a heat. So he will need to come in with you.  Judging by the DNA, we can recommend a time frame, where you distance yourselves from each other causing the bond to break.  It's hard on both parties but much harder on the Omega, as you’ve noticed from your current predicament.  We generally only recommend suppressing two to a maximum of three heats per year, so we would have to continually induce you until we can break the bond, and it isn’t for certain that it will break.”

 

“Of course, is always harder for the Omega.” He knew this, he had Omegas in his family tree, but both his parents were betas…. This just couldn’t be happening.  “So when does this need done.”  He could make a list, get this done, he was good at getting things done.

 

“We need your Alpha’s DNA first of all confirm the imprinting and them we need his signature to release you to mate with a professional Alpha.  But soon, it can be hard to track professional Alphas, harder for imprinted mates, but if you are honest with saying that you're sleeping 12 to 13 hours a day. We need to get you taken care of this week, if we can.  Your health will be at risk if we wait too much longer.”

 

“Ok, I’ll talk to him tonight; can we come in the morning?  Earlier the better?”  Oh God, he had to tell Harry.  What in the hell was he going to say.  He couldn’t’ tell him the whole story, he would guilt himself into being with Niall and that was not something that he could handle.  He could never be happy that way.

 

“Mr. Horan, I don't think this is the best course of action.  I really think that you should talk to your mate about this.  You don’t understand how special, how rare this is.”  The doctor shook his head, even while talking notes.

 

“You don't know Harry.”  He believed that you could love who you wanted to, second sexes be damned. And in a way Niall agreed... love is love, but the idea of having a mate, someone special and so in tune with you, that was a special love, one that could be sacred.  But he couldn't do that to Harry; he would hate it, to be _forced_ to be with Niall.

 

“I have an 8:00 am available.”

 

“I'll see you then. I’ll bring him with me. ” Niall hopped of the bed in the doctor’s office.  “Trust me Dr. Lewis, this is the way it needs to be.”

 

“It won't be easy on you. And call me Sly. Dr. Lewis is my husband.” His smile was still so very kind. “I would love to talk to Harry about this as well.”

 

“You can't tell him about everything, though, right?”   Niall asked.

 

“No, since you aren’t a registered mated pair, your records are kept mostly private.  All we need is for him to sign off that he wants to release you from your imprinting, which will allow us to proceed with a professional Alpha.”

 

“Ok.  I’ll talk with him now and see you in the morning.  Thank you.”

 

“Take these with you.  It some reading, you may have to do a crash course to catch up.  Also, to be on the safe side we will prepare a contraceptive shot for you tomorrow, so when we do find an Alpha and induce your heat you won’t get pregnant.”

 

Niall reached out to grab the door handle.  _Jesus Fucking Christ_ … he could get _pregnant_.  His heart hitched at the idea of being able to have a child with Harry.  Couldn’t lie and say that he hadn’t thought of it, not the pregnant part, but the family with Harry part.

 

Deep down he knew exactly how this imprinting had happened.  Niall had been in love with Harry since he was 17.  He would gladly spend the rest of his life with Harry if it had been an option.  But he knew it wasn’t, his love of One Direction was to strong, and Harry’s love of freedom was just as strong.  Harry loved LA, loved writing new music, trying new things, and being in new places, just as much as he loved his old grey jumper and going home to Anne’s.  He was a constant juxtaposition and Niall loved it.  He also knew he wasn’t a part of it.  Harry loved him, but not like that.  

 

It had been obvious by the first three months of the hiatus.  Harry would text back occasionally and phone back even less.  He had been surprised when Harry had called him out of the blue two weeks ago, saying that he’d seen pics of Niall, and was he ok?  He looked tired, exhausted, and he was worried.  The calls hadn’t stopped since then.  He was hounding him every time Niall was pictured at an event or by a fan or even just because.  _“You haven’t seen the doctor yet, have you?”_  He would ask over and over.  It must have something to do with the imprinting.  He wondered how long it would take to wear off.

 

“Mr. Horan.”  Niall snapped out of his thoughts and looked back up at the doctor.  He still had his hand extended full of flyers and reading material.

 

“Niall, please.”  He grabbed the papers and opened the door, “Thanks.”  He walked out the clinic tall, but he felt like the ground was falling out underneath him.  What the hell was he going to do?  This literally changed everything.

 

 But he had promised.  He opened his phone and searched for Harry’s name under his favorites and pressed dial.

 

\----

 

Harry wasn’t supposed to, but he kept his phone near him all day. He couldn't explain this sense of anxiety he had been feeling, for over a month now, and when he saw a picture of Niall on twitter he knew why.  It literally had hit him like a punch to the gut.  He didn’t go on twitter very often, avoided it most of the time but him deciding to hit that app on his phone and see a picture of an exhausted looking Niall could not have been a coincidence.   He hadn’t second guessed his instinct to call, but he had felt guilty when Niall had answered obviously surprised to hear from him. The movie had been far more demanding than he had thought and while he loved it he knew that it was taxing on the friendships between the four of them.  Now as 10:00 came and went he was nervous and unfocused, but he was enough of a professional not to let it affect his work. 

 

After he was finished with his last scene, he was on break for the next two days.   The week after next they would all be heading to LA to finish up, so next week would be on and off. He was ready to head to LA and get some sun.

 

 It was almost noon now.

 

Niall should be done, should he call, should he wait?  Niall said he would call, so he would call. He just had to be patient.

 

Harry started the walk back to his trailer, his long legs eating up the distance easily, smiling at the cast and crew as he walked by. A couple times he got caught in conversation, but they were sort and sweet. Opening the trailer door, he starts to strip off his shirt when his phone rings; the ring tone was Niall’s. His head gets stuck in his rush so he’s breathless when he answers the phone.

 

“How’d it go?” He sounded breathless and rushed but that was the least of his concerns.

 

“What, no hello?” something was wrong he could hear it in his voice no matter how normal he was acting.

 

“Hey, Ni, how’s it going?  I heard you had a doctor’s appointment today.   How'd that go?”  Harry threw his shirt in the corner as he toed off his boots. 

 

“It was….interesting.” He obviously didn't know what to say.

 

“Interesting is not easing my mind.” He unbuttoned and unzipped the slacks of his military uniform, before tugging them down, leaving him in his pants.   He hung up his clothes for the wardrobe people to come and grab.

 

“Haz, are you stripping?”

 

“How in the bloody hell did you know that?”  Harry asked on a laugh.  Sometimes it was crazy how the Irishman new exactly what he was doing at any given time.

 

“I heard a zipper and everyone know you like to be in as little as possible.”  Even though something was wrong, talking to Niall was giving him comfort. And the fact that Niall knew him so well made him smile.

 

“Are you imagining me naked, Ni? You know all you need to do is ask. I could even send you a picture. ” Niall’s laugh echoed through the phone. “But seriously we just got done shooting, I’m getting ready to shower and change.”

 

“Do you have a car ordered?  Maybe I could pick you up? I kinda feel like I need to talk to you in person.”   Niall was back to being serious.  Harry could hear the traffic in the background so obviously he was driving.  Maybe he had just left the doctor’s office?

 

“Sure, I’ll be ready in about 20.”  If he rushed, but the prospect of seeing Niall was making his heart beat faster, it had been too long.  If he was really honest all he wanted to do was to wrap his arms around him and see if he really was as okay as he was saying he is.

 

“Well it'll take me 30 to get there so take your time.  I'll text when I'm close.  Can you text me the best place to get you?”

 

“Yup, see ya in a few.” Niall disconnected with a quick _bye_. Harry finished stripping down and jumped in the shower.  The wait seemed to take forever.  Harry got showered dressed in casual skinny jeans and a vibrant orange patterned shirt, read a couple pages of his book before he realized that was useless.  Instead he responded to a couple texts and a couple emails.  It was still only 20 minutes.  He paced around his trailer trying to figure out what could be so wrong with Niall that he wanted to talk in person.  He was the most casual person _-ever._

 

Harry made a quick call to security to see where would be best place to have Niall pick him up.  It always fueled crazy rumors when he was seen with one of the boys outside work, and while it drove him nuts sometimes it was just easier to avoid the hassle.  He had seen Niall a couple times since they had both been in London, no one needed to know, they didn’t need to break the internet.

 

 _Almost there._ Niall’s text came through and Harry text him quick the address of the back security gate and headed that way.  Niall was driving a black BMW, and he was quick to get in the passenger side.

 

“Hiya!”  Harry reached across the center console and wrapped his arms around Niall.  He was here, nothing could be that bad.  Niall had turned slightly to wrap his arms around Harry and nuzzle his head into Harry’s neck, as he always did.  Harry loved it, Niall’s scent invaded his senses and Harry let out a sigh.  Something was off with his scent now that Harry really paid attention, but it was still familiar and a comfort to Harry.

 

“Hey,” Niall breathed it into his neck and goose bumps raced across Harry’s skin. “So take you home?”

 

“Yes, please.  We got out early today so that was nice.”  Niall pulled away but as he did he ran his fingers through Harry’s short dark hair.

 

“It looks so good, but it’s so hard to get used to.” He said it with a smile, “So much less to grab on to.”

 

“There’s still plenty, it’s just all on the top.”  Niall ran his hand through Harry’s hair again, this time giving it a good tug on the top. “Hey,” he drew out acting offended, but really he relished the chill that ran down his spine.

 

“You love it mate, don’t lie.” He shook his head as he put his car in gear and moved into traffic.

 

“So what’s so important that you need to tell me in person?”  Harry studied Niall. He looked good, his hair had grown out, brown roots showing, and it was shoved to the side instead of spiked up, his bright blue eyes were somewhat hidden but he had seen a glimpse as he had turned his head.  He looked like he hadn’t shaved for a bit; it made Harry want to kiss his jaw line to feel the stubble against his lips.  That thought didn’t surprise him, every once in a while he got those urges around Niall; he did his best to shake them off cause lusting after your best friend didn’t make for the best of friendships.

 

 Niall was nervous he could tell, he would always fidget but it was like he couldn’t keep still.  His knee was bouncing and he was alternating between messing with his hair and biting his cuticles. He let it go on for a slow mile or so but then he couldn’t stand it, he grabbed Niall’s hand. “Stop it.” And he did.  He looked at their two hands and he couldn’t help but notice how pale his hand looked compared to his own. 

 

“So it’s weird, but apparently I’m not a beta…I’manomega…”  Niall kept his eyes on the road, but his hand twitched as he said it.

 

“Say again, that was to fast. “He did not hear what a he though he heard.

 

“I’m an Omega.  So wanna be my Alpha?”  Niall glanced over at him quick before getting his eyes back on the road.

 

“Ni, what, no, you know how I feel about that. _”_ It was out so quick that Harry didn’t even really think about what he was saying.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Um, but apparently because of like how our lives were and stressful and shit, I never presented properly, but also apparently because I had a strong Alpha influence in my life, you.”  Niall never took his eyes off the road, only glancing at Harry the once. Harry couldn’t see his eyes and it was driving him nuts.  “So I need you to go to my doctor’s appointment in the morning and get it figured out, sign papers and then done.”

 

“But what about you?  What’s wrong with you? Why me?”  Well , this was not making a lot of sense.

 

“The doctors think we imprinted.  It’s nothing really, just cause we’re good mates and, like, close.  Nothing’s wrong per ce , but my bodies changing.  There are a couple things I have to do but they are pretty minor.”  Niall’s voice was shaking slightly and he was rambling.  This conversation was obviously making him uncomfortable. 

 

“Niall, of course.  I would literally do anything for you.”  Harry couldn’t help but notice how the blond’s whole body relaxed at that.

 

“It just might be weird, and we may have to not see each other for a while after this, but it’s just ‘cause of stuff and to break the imprint.”

 

“And breaking this imprint is what will make you better? So it really is nothing?”  He just couldn’t believe that it really was nothing.  It didn’t sit right.  People just don’t change their second sex every day.  He must be going through some kind of shock or something.  But Niall seemed focused more than anything else.  Harry was so deep in thought that he missed whatever it was that Niall muttered under his breath.

 

“Yea,” Niall nods, “Mostly nothing.”

 

“Is there _anything_ I can do?”  He didn’t like this.  He felt like he should be able to do more, contribute somehow.

 

This time Niall looks straight at him, he’s a little slower to answer this time. “Nothing.” He confirms, with a nod of his head.

 

They continue the drive, mostly silent; something Harry isn’t used to with Niall, but it feels appropriate.  It feels equally appropriate to grab Niall’s hand again and lace their fingers together.  Niall’s hands are callused but strong and beautiful.   Harry could write a song about Niall’s hands.  He may, that might be what he does tonight. Harry finally let's go of his hand when Niall pulls up to his gate and enters his code to drop him off.  He loves that fact that he knows the code to get in Harry’s house and has a key.  It has always felt intimate, something he didn’t share with just anyone.

 

“So you’ll pick me up tomorrow little after 7?” Harry asks leaning back across the console to wrap Niall in an even tighter embrace than before.  Niall squeezes back just as hard, after putting the car in park.   He comforts himself with Niall’s familiar scent, before pulling away, leaving a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

 

“Yes, and thanks, this means a lot.”

 

“Love you, Ni.”  Harry kept staring at him until he finally took his sunglasses off and looked at him, sky blue eyes bright and clear.

 

“Love you too.”  Niall’s smile is small but the most real one he had seen all day.

 

 It felt wrong to walk away from Niall but he did.  As he went to open his door, he watched Niall drive away.  Could that really be all it was?

 

Harry ends up filling his song journal is with mismatched lyrics about uncertainty, confusion, and concern, before he finally calls it a night

 

\----

 

_It’s hot, so very very hot. Like his body's overheating._

_Niall’s skin under his hands is slippery with sweat and he can taste the salt as he kisses up his chest to his neck.  He trails one hand down his side to hitch up his thigh, the blond taking the hint to wrap his legs around Harry’s hips, his back arching up as Harry thrusts his hard cock in and out of him. He was warm and wet, and Harry could feel his slick, smell it.  He was drowning in Niall and he loved every second of it._

_“So good, Ni,” his breaths come out in pants, blowing across Niall’s ear and Harry can feel the shiver it causes all the way down his body._

_“Com’ere,” he whispers as he cups his hands around Harry’s throat. “Com’ere” he says again demanding a kiss. Harry slants his lips over his, biting his bottom lip before, exploring Niall’s mouth, capturing his moans.  “God you feel so good.” But Niall feels better tangled around him, hips rocking with the steady in and out of his cock._

_Harry can feel Niall’s hard cock between their stomachs and he wants to reach down and wank him off but he feels like they’re close.  He shifts his hips and Niall’s hands clench on Harrys shoulders, a deep moan escaping. He feels an unfamiliar zing race through his body but he knows what it is._

_“I’m going to knot you,” His thrust are getting more and more frantic, he can feel the knot forming at the base of his cock and when he makes eye contact, the blond’s eyes are blown black, just a ring of blue. “I’m going to knot you and fill you up and then I’ll lick it all out of you, just to do it again and again. You’ll come so many times you won’t know anything but me.” And oh god, did he want to.  He never wanted this to end, the only place he ever needed to be was right here, in bed with Niall, buried in his arse._

_“Yes, yes,” It comes out as a moan and Harry knows that it’s now. “Fill me up, I need…” the rest was lost on a moan as Niall’s cock jerked and spilled come all over their stomachs. One last thrust and Harry was locked inside him, his knot expanding, before his cock twitched, empting into Niall’s arse._

_“Mine,” he growled out, before claiming his lips again, cock twitching inside come pouring into Niall, claiming his body._

_“Yours….”_

Harry didn’t startle awake with his alarm, but it was close.  His stomach was covered in mess, and when he reached down, he could still feel the knot at the base of his cock.  He runs a quick hand over his sensitive cock pressing on the knot, willing it to go down. That hasn't happened since he’d presented. He’d never been with an Omega, so he'd never experienced knotting with someone.  But he'd never really known an Omega, never had a dream about one either.  But it definitely wasn’t his first dream about Niall.

 

He was used to dreams about Niall.

 

His body was lethargic as he was coming down from his high. He had slept naked so he used the sheets to clean himself off before pulling the sheet off and throwing it over the side of the bed.  Grabbing his phone he checked the time, and he had plenty of time to get ready. But he was antsy.

 

_Imprinted_

 

That’s what Niall had mentioned last night.  The word tickled something in his brain.  He hasn't retained a lot of the Alpha/Beta/Omega teachings from school and sex ed but something about that word was causing him to focus on it.  He grabbed his phone and opened his browser to search it. Before he could his screen flashed with a text from Niall.

 

_Running early. U up?_

_Yes_

_k omw_

With that Harry hopped out of bed to get ready for the day. He showered quick, pulled on a white shirt and some black skinnys and went down to make some coffee. It was still pretty early, so he grabbed his phone to check his email, before realizing that he still had his browser up. Instead he went to search imprinting again, but before that could happen Niall honked from out side the front door.  He slid his phone in his back pocket as he grabbed a beanie and light jacket and headed out the door.

 

They stopped at a coffee shop since they were heading there early and got a coffee and snacks to pass the time. It wasn’t a fasting blood test so they were good to eat and drink what they wanted.  Harry made a point to mock Niall’s sugary sweet confection of a drink.  Then Niall started the drive to the clinic.  He’d explained that it was private clinic since it wasn't easy for a member of One Direction to just show up at a hospital.

 

Once they got there, Harry couldn't help his instinct as they walked through the clinic. He walked closer to Niall, a large hand spread across his lower.  He had never noticed how small Niall’s waist and hips were, his one hand covered almost the entire area.  Niall was only 3 inches shorter than he was and he wasn’t delicate by any means.  Niall was definitely all man, but male Omegas weren’t rare but they weren’t common either. Normally they were more effeminate, and Niall was certainly _fluid_ with certain choices, but Harry or Niall for that matter, were ever too worried about putting a label on it.

 

He followed Niall up the counter and then behind the doors to the examinations rooms.  They both took a seat, Harry up on the bed and Niall on the chair.

 

“But why can’t I sit in the chair?  This is going to hurt my back. ”  Harry whined, tilted his head to one side, giving Niall the puppy dog eyes, even though he knew the blond was immune.

 

“Then sit up straight.  And it’s because they need your blood, not mine.  They already have everything that they need from me.”

 

“Are you nervous?”  He was nervous and antsy.  He couldn’t sit still.

 

“Not really.  I already know what’s going to happen. They are going to draw your blood, compare it to the aspects in mine that have ‘been changed’ confirm that you are the Alpha in my life.  After that they will test the strength of the imprint and tell us how long we need to distance ourselves to make sure the connection breaks.”

 

“Then you go back to normal?”  It wasn’t making complete sense and it didn’t help that Niall was refusing to look him in the eye.  He was paging through a publication, the cover reading, _Omega Today._

 

“Well, sort of.  I’ll have to find a new normal, I guess.  A new Omega Niall Normal.”  Finally he made eye contact and gave Harry a big fake grin.  “Yay.”  It was too sarcastic to even be taken seriously.

 

They both turned to the knock at the door.

 

“Hey Sly.”  Niall greeted him casually as the doctor asked yesterday, “This is Harry.”

 

“Well, hello, Harry.  I assume that Niall filled you in on his situation.  This should be a pretty easy process.  We will grab some blood from you and then test it on property here.  After we confirm the bon-” Harry noticed that the doctor stuttered a little bit at the glare that Niall was giving him.  “Blood work.  We will have you sign the paperwork, dissolving the imprint and were done.”  As if on cue, there is a knock on the door and the doctor opens it to let the nurse in.  “While we take your blood, we’re going to grab Niall for just a quick second.”  Niall gave him a quick smile and a nod, raising his eyebrow in question.  Harry nodded that he would be okay and the doctor ushered Niall out of the room.

 

The nurse gave him a quick smile and took the spot by Harry.  She quickly took his temperature then got started on his blood pressure, noting his stats but staying silent the entire time.

 

“So is this a normal thing?”  Harry asked just to fill up the awkward silence.

 

“What do you mean?”  She asked removing the blood pressure cuff and rattling off the numbers to Harry.  He wasn’t too concerned. He knew he was healthy.

 

“Blood work to check for this imprinting thing?”

 

“We do it pretty regularly.”  She pointed to his arms in questions so he stuck out his left.  “Make a fist for me.  Thanks.  Most of the time people are just hopeful though.  To find and actual imprinted, pair is pretty rare.  Even rarer is the discussion to break it.  Most of the time is usually has to due with the death of a spouse.”  She looked up at him, “Ready?”

 

Harry just nodded, because what this nurse was saying didn’t match up with what Niall told Harry.  What was it he had said, just because they were good mates… “What’s your name?”

 

“Anita.”  She tied off his arm then pricked him with the needle.  He watched the bright red fluid flow out; getting blood drawn was always slightly hypnotizing.  She filled one vial and then switched to a second.

 

“Anita, it’s very nice to meet you.  Where did they take Niall?”  For some reason his hackles were starting to get raised. Something didn’t feel right and he couldn’t see him or smell him.  The doctor had been an omega, Anita was a beta, so there was no concern there, but he couldn’t see everyone that he could smell and he didn’t like it.

 

“He’s just in the room down the hall.”

 

“What are they doing to him?’  Harry went to stand, concern for Niall seeming to step up at each second that they were apart.

 

“Mr. Styles, everything is fine.”  She laid a calming hand on his shoulder, as she finished with the second vial of blood, pulling out the needle.   “However, you are not his mated partner so I can’t tell you.”  It was itching in his blood, he needed to see Niall.

 

“No, I’d really like to see Niall, please.”  He could never let go of his manners, but for some reason he was starting to get irate.  There was something going on here.

 

“He’ll be back in just a moment. But in the mean time the doctor wanted me to give you this.  Niall mentioned that you were more of an open minded person when it came to the second sex lifestyles.”  She was holding a book up in his direction, it wasn’t thick but wasn’t thin either.

 

“Yeah, that’s right.”  His skin was itching on his right shoulder and a leaned up to scratch at it.  He didn’t like this feeling.

 

“What do you know about imprinting?”  She asked as she tidied up and put a plaster over the small dot of blood on his inner elbow.

 

“Not a lot.  I know it’s romanticized in a lot of movies.”  He kept looking up to the door but it stubbornly stayed closed.  “Other than that, I don’t know much.”

 

“This book explains the science between what’s going on.  It should fill in some blanks and answer your questions.”  She grabbed all her items and handed Harry the book as she went to the door.  He looked over the book and then looked back up at the nurse.  “It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Styles.”

 

When she opened the door, Niall came back in looking no worse for wear. Harry placed the book behind him as Niall walked straight up to him and ran a hand through his hair.  “You ok?”  It was like he could sense his anxiety, or he was feeling the same as well.

 

“Yeah, what did they need you for?”  Harry rested his head against Niall’s chest.  “You smell different again.”  Niall stayed there running his hands through Harry’s hair.  It was one of the quickest and easiest ways to sooth him.   He’s pretty sure his mom told Niall that.

 

“They had to give me a shot.”  He reached and brushed over his right shoulder.  “It itched for a bit.”

 

“What’s the shot for?” Harry pulled away to ask and looked up at Niall. His neck was turning red and then started to color his cheeks. Niall opened his mouth to answer, but then snapped it close.

 

“Just a precaution.  Don’t worry about it.  So are you healthy?”  he asked as he went back to running his hands through Harry’s hair.

 

“Always.  So how long is this test going to take?”  He sighed as he rested his head back onto his chest.

 

“Not long, I don’t think.  Mine didn’t yesterday.”  Harry ‘hmmm’ and then just closed his eyes for a bit.  He wasn’t tired, just relaxed, at least now that Niall was back.  That feeling from earlier was fading the more that Harry continued to breath in his sweet scent and hear his heart beat.  He brought one hand up to rest high on his waist moving it to his back to massage lightly.  They fell into a comfortable silence.

 

It was only a couple minutes later that the doctor knocked startling them apart as he came in. 

 

“So Niall, you were right.  Harry is indeed imprinted with you.  Harry, are you sure this is something you wish to take the steps to break?”

 

“Yes, I don’t want to be anyone’s Alpha.”  The doctor looked a little surprised but covered up quickly by shuffling some papers and producing the couple sheets that Harry would need to sign.

 

“You do understand that to completely remove this you may have to spend quite some time apart.”

 

“Yes, Niall mentioned that.”  They had already spent a lot of time apart in the last six months and they had the rest of the hiatus that they could try not to hang out as much.  It would be weird though.  In the last month, since he had gotten more concern about the Irishman, they were talking or texting daily, but he figured that could continue.

 

“And the nurse gave you the reading material to go over?”  The doctor held Harry’s eyes, like he was trying to give him a hint, or a message. Yes, there was something going on here and Harry was not sure what it was.  

 

“Yes,” He reached for the book behind him waving it at the doctor.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Niall freeze and look to him, then back at the doctor.

 

“It’s very informative; please make sure you read over it.  So I just need you to initial here and sign here.”  He pointed to two different ‘x’s on the form and once Harry was done he handed it back.  “OK, please make sure that the front desk has your most recent email information.  We will email you about the recommended time frame.  The email will include a support line for questions or concerns.  It was a pleasure meeting both of you.”  Harry shook his hand then watched him shake hands with Niall.

 

“I’ll be seeing you soon.” Niall smiled at the doctor.

 

“I hope not.”  The doctor did not seem pleased.  Harry looked back and forth between the two wondering how Niall could have made _anyone_ angry with him.

 

“Thank you Sly.”  This was said with a more sincere smile and Harry was still just as lost.

 

“You’re welcome, but you know how I feel about this.”  The doctor still seemed slightly miffed with Niall but that didn’t make any sense at all.

 

“I do.  Thanks again.”  With that the doctor turned and left and Niall focused back on Harry. “Well this has been a great and weird experience.”  He clapped his hands together and rocked back on his heels. “Want to do lunch and then I can take you home?”  Harry looked at the clock, it was only 10:30 but he could go for brunch.

 

“Let’s do brunch.  I know a place.”  Niall laughed and it made Harry smile, dimples popping out in full force.

 

“Of course you do.”  He replied running his hands back through Harry’s hair and Harry purred, “Of course you do.  Let’s go.”

 

\----

 

Niall thought after going through that with Harry things would be weird, but they actually seemed to default back to normal.  The place Harry knew was a hole in the wall where no one seemed to care that they were one half of One Direction.  There was always a level of comfort, a feeling of home around Harry.  Even though the first part of the hiatus was rough, he’s glad that Harry reached out to him, even though it’s ending this way.

 

Niall wouldn't be surprised if the results come back saying they have to spend the majority hiatus apart. He would move forward expecting the worse, but he figured that Harry would be more surprised than he was.

 

“Do you think it's going to be weird when we see each other again?”  He wanted to retract his words instantly because that was not what he wanted to ask.   When he looked up, Harry just smiled; it was warm and shined through his eyes. He couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“Is that what you're worried about? We’ll always be ok. We're us.”  And if that's what Harry thought, then alright, but Niall knew as soon as Harry figured it out, realized that _feelings_ were involved or more specifically Niall had feelings involved.  It was going to be that awkward moment when you find out your best friend is in love you but you don’t love them back.  Niall had never wanted to put Harry in that position.

 

He pushed his plate away, “Should we head out?”

 

“You want to take that to-go?”  Harry asked pointing at Niall’s mostly full plate.

 

“Nah, I’m not hungry.”  It was true, so it was out before he thought about it.

 

“Ni, you have to eat.  You have to take care of yourself.  Are you sure this is going to make you better.  I have a hard time thinking that just testing your blood and you and I spending time apart is going to fix everything.”  Niall met Harry’s eyes and the intensity of those green eyes jolted through his body.  Harry was staring intently at him.  He even took a quick drink and didn’t break eye contact.

 

“Well there is more that I will have to do but I’ll be fine, Haz.”  He tried to keep eye contact with him but he felt like he was lying.  He had done the research; he knew what he was in for.  No contact with Harry, none…. Black him out on social media, no calls, no text, no group chats, even looking at a picture of them together could slow down the process.   He knew Harry wouldn’t like it but he also refused to let Harry in on the full picture.  He would want to help and Niall would just feel guilty.  If he was being honest about his upcoming heat and Harry DID want to help them and they ending up in a heat bond on top of the imprinting they would be screwed.  It would be a good couple weeks that they would have to spend together after a heat bond, and that would just enforce the imprinting.  It was best if he just kept most of it under wraps.

 

“If I take my food to go can we stop this conversation?”  He asked hopefully.

 

Harry’s response was a huff, as he stared out the window across the restaurant.  He brought his hand up and pinched his lower lip. “Fine.”  He flagged the waitress down and asked for a box.   He stayed silent just bounced between looking out the window and then at Niall. He couldn’t get a good read on him but Niall couldn’t let their last day together go downhill like this, he couldn’t let Harry leave angry.

 

“Haz, I promise, I am taking care of myself the best way I know how in this situation.”  And it was the truth.   He reached across the table, grabbing his hand running his forefinger over the cross on his right hand, a habit he had developed since Zayn left; it was action that seemed to comfort both of them.  The tenseness left Harry’s shoulders and Niall could only describe the look on his face as fond.

 

“Fine.”  This time it was said with much less anger and more affection.

 

“Let’s go.”  The drive back to Harry’s was much more comfortable then the drive to the clinic had been.  And while Niall was dreading the end of the day, he knew that it would come eventually.  For the first time since this started, he wondered if that was the Omega in him.  How he always wanted to be with Harry, follow Harry; make Harry laugh, was that because he loved Harry or just because he was an Omega, or both.  This situation was just fucking with his head.

 

When they do finally get to Harry’s house he gets out of the driver seat and opens the door for Harry.  As soon as the taller boy steps out Niall wraps his arms around him and buries his face in his neck. He feels Harry do the same, without question, and he relaxes into the hug.  He really wants to press a kiss to his neck and slip his hands under his shirt but he fights the urge. He wants to remember this, needs to remember this; Harry’s arms around him, his scent, the texture of his shirt, the smell of his detergent.  All of it.  It feels good, warm and comfortable. Feels like home.  He hadn’t felt this good, rested and calm in months, since the last time they had seen each other.  Now that he knows what he knows it all starts to make sense.

 

Niall holds on until he feels Harry start to pull away.

 

“So,” Naill said drawing out the word, “Sorry to make you do that.  I know it was awkward.”  Niall was having a hard time meeting Harry’s eyes no matter how much he loved them, love trying to memorize the color they were today.  This situation was just so embarrassing.  He knew that Harry didn’t want this type of relationship, would never want this type of relationship.  He had hated asking him, but the blood sample was needed, there was really no other way.  Besides he would have plenty of time to get over his embarrassment.  Maybe even his entire lifetime, no no no, he was not going to be that pessimistic about it.

 

“Hey, we’ll see each other soon.  The come back will be here before you know it.” Harry’s smile looked forced but he appreciates the effort.  He still can’t quite make contact with those green eyes.  They always have a way of seeing more than Niall wants them to.

 

“Yeah!” but his enthusiasm was forced, “Before you know it.  Seriously Haz, thanks for today. I promise it will be sorted out soon.  I’ll be fine.”

 

Harry reaches past him and grabs the book from the front seat, through the open window.  Niall finally catches the title and it isn’t what he expects at all, _Imprinted: The Lucky Ones,_ dread coils in his stomach _._ He needs to get out of here. Niall finally meets his eyes and he smiles, but it feels as forced as Harry’s looked earlier.   “Take care of yourself, Haz.”  He looked Harry up and down, memorizing his stupid tattoos, stupid posture; toes pointed inward and back slouched.

 

“Of course, you too Ni.” Niall gave a small wave as he walked back to the driver’s side.  He could do this; it was just like when the hiatus started and they all got on separate planes, not knowing when they would see each other again.  He could get in this car and drive away and not look back.

 

He had to.

 

\----

 

Harry walked up the stairs to the front door and unlocked it.  He looked back when he heard the car start.  Niall had already put his sunglasses back on but he was looking at him. Harry gave him another wave and smiled. Niall waved back then put the car into gear and drove away.

 

Harry felt sick to his stomach watching him drive away. _Something_ is wrong, Harry had never been surer of it. He couldn't shake the feeling, ever since he had made eye contact with the doctor, when it seemed like he was trying to tell him something.  And it made sense, he was Niall’s doctor, not Harry’s and he had seemed to disapprove of _something_.

 

Not really knowing where to start he went with the book in his hand.   First he went to the kitchen to grab a drink and snack. Taking everything to his study he went to brush his hands through his hair back before remembering that most of his hair was gone, a habit that he still hadn’t broke.  He played with the hair band that he still keeps around his wrist from force of habit and just shakes his head.  Grabbing the book, he drops onto the couch.  

 

Everything about the last couple days had just been strange.  On top of that Niall had been acting strange; today's brunch was the closest to normal he’d been since he had picked him up last night.  Harry laughed remembering Niall’s snort of laughter when Harry had told him to try his new juice cleanse, maybe it would help. But Niall had gone to the doctor and now he was an Omega.  What confused Harry the most was, how they were imprinted?  He and Niall were close; sometimes Harry doubts he would be sane if not for the blond ball of sunshine, but after talking to the nurse and the doctor imprinting seemed like a pretty big deal. Opening the book he hopes it holds some answers.

 

 The book was a quick read for something so technical. Only 1 out of 5,000 alpha/omega couples experienced imprinting.  It helped lead healthier more active lives, also had the tendency to live longer, stable mental health, along with apparently over active, very satisfying sex lives.  The facts we’re all laid out for him. Chapter by chapter he learned a little bit more about all the things that he had ignored and his refusal to understand about the Alpha Omega culture. He had been so stuck on getting away from the aggressive Alpha/submissive Omega.  But the theme of the book was pretty clear…being part of an imprinted pair, it was pretty bloody special.

 

But if he was reading this right, Niall was misinformed.  There was no way this could be an accident. There had to be some pretty deep feelings involved on both sides, and it sure as hell wasn’t …couldn't be just friendship. Even though their friendship was pretty unique, he didn’t sleep, cuddle, and spoon with all his friends.   It could be that Niall had feelings for him, and if that was the case a future that Harry had only fantasized about could become reality. If Niall’s feelings were as strong as Harry’s were then…

 

Pulling out his computer he started with searching ‘accidental imprinting’ when that turned up nothing substantial he tried just the generic, ‘imprint alpha/omega.” He did his best to avoid all the porn that the search brought up, but wow…Click after click was just enforcing that there was no way that this could have happened just because Niall was one of his best friends. 

 

The same name keeps coming up and all of his research and ironically it’s the same person who wrote the book he had just finished. It was a risk, a huge one and Jeff might kill him, but he decided to reach out to the author, Dr. Alexander Lewis.  There was an email in the contact information on the book and while he knew that it most likely went to the publishing company he decided to take the risk and reach out.  Grabbing his phone he typed a quick message with from a dummy account.  It couldn’t be linked to him, Jeff had it set up as a precaution.  However he included his real phone number.  It was a risk but one that his was willing to take. He just could not shake this feeling that this was really _really_ important.  It was still fairly early in the afternoon; he may or may not get a reply.  He didn’t even know where the doctor was located; he could be here, in the States or China for all he knew. 

 

Still he was just worried.  If his half-arsed research was anything to go by Niall’s health was at stake and maybe even Harry’s own.  Harry couldn’t stop pacing the room and he knew that his hair was standing on end from running his hands through it.  The more he thought about it the more things were starting to make sense.  This could explain exhaustion that he had been experiencing, the feeling of being stressed without understanding why, the constant headaches and tension. No amount of yoga or running seemed to help.  On tour he had always had Niall, according to his book; Niall’s actual presence was a balm to his health.  His own cure all, and he was Niall’s. 

 

He’d even seen it in action, now that he was thinking about it.  When Niall would not feel well, sore throat, bad cough, he would knock on Harry’s door; they would spend one night watching telly and end up asleep and cuddling.  The next day he would be right as rain.

 

And he was thinking about him all the time....non-stop even.  They were the most random of things too; was he eating healthy, had he dyed his hair again, who are all these friends he was hanging out with. There was just so much that had been on his mind the last six months but a lot of it was focused on his blue eyed, bleach blond haired best friend.  And then the rumored ‘girlfriend,’ Harry still can’t explain the utter jealousy he felt when he first saw that picture.  To this day he had never felt that level of jealousy…. _Ever._

But why was he pushing him away now?  This was when Niall needed him the most.

 

He actually jumps when his phone vibrates; notifying him he has an email.   He grabs it from his pocket, hopeful that it’s a response from the doctor. _It’s not._

 

_Dear Mr. Styles,_

_We understand that you are looking into dissolving the imprint you share with Mr. Niall Horan.  Please know that based on your relationship the recommended time of no contact is 10 to 12 months.   Please understand that this is not a guarantee, the best way to break an imprint is to end relations completely.  Attached is additional information to assist you.  Please understand as an Alpha there will be times where your Omega may reach out to you; however it is your duty to not respond, doing so will only prolong the process.  If you have any questions please reach out to our relations support hotline below._

_Sincerely,_

_Dynamics Medical Care_

 

Harry reads the email three times before it sinks in.  _No contact…12 months_.  A year.  A year without seeing Niall, seriously!?!

 

No, this was not ok.  The first part of the hiatus had been bad enough; he could not go back to that.

 

He was not alright with this.  He clicked on the attachment and waited while it loaded.   He barely skimmed it. 

_Remove photos…_

_Remove articles of clothing…_

_No phone calls or text messages…_

_No communication via social media…_

He was not going to write Niall out of his life.  That was not an acceptable solution.

 

Scrolling through his favorites he pulls up Niall’s number, again he’s startled by his phone, but this time it’s ringing, the number unknown.  He takes the chance… you never know with an unknown number.  His phone number has been leaked more times than he can count, but he had to.  He presses the answer key.

 

“Hello,” he answers tentatively.

 

“Hello, is this Harry?  This is Dr. Lewis returning his email.”  The voice on the other end sounded aged, but kind, questioning.

 

“Yes.”  Harry folded down in his chair, limbs akimbo, maybe now he could get some real answers.

 

“I’m very pleased you called, I don’t very often get imprinted partners that reach out to me; it’s normally the other way around.”  He laughed self-depreciatingly.

 

“Well to be honest I have some questions and I was hoping that you could help?  I’m embarrassingly uninformed,” Harry couldn’t believe how his own voice was shaking.

 

“So tell me your story and I will see if I can help.”

 

And Harry couldn’t help it, everything poured out of him.

 

“So my best friend found out he’s an omega.  But he’s like 22…. And don’t you normally find out before that?  But he said something about stress and crazy life styles and that he didn’t need to present because I was there.  And I’m an Alpha but not his Alpha, we’re just friends, but close, like best...  But when I went with him to an appointment they said that we were imprinted… and I don’t know what that means and the doctor gave me a book, yours, and I read it.  And now I’m more confused because I love Niall, and…but the idea of not being around him is awful.  And then the clinic sent me an email saying that I can’t talk to him or see him or be around him.  And that is _not_ ok but I told him I didn’t want to be his Alpha, because I don’t want to control anyone, I just want everyone to be happy…” Harry was aware that he was rambling but he couldn’t seem to stop now that it had started and he just kept rambling. “But after I read your book, I started thinking this isn’t possible, there is no way that you can imprint by mistake?  But how did we not know?  It just doesn’t make sense.”  When Harry looked down at his hand it was shaking and his voice was shaking.

 

“Well that is interesting.”  The doctor _hmmmed_ through the line before continuing.  “Let me start by making this clear to you, Harry.  The word imprinted, is science’s way of trying to explain soul-mates.”

 

 Harry stared at the floor, the words echoing in his head, “What?”  Soulmates?  Do they even really exist?

 

“Science needs a way to explain things.  It needs to explain this spiritual bond with science.  You’re friend, Niall, you said.  You’ve known each other a while, yes?”

 

“Six years.” Six years that he wouldn’t trade for anything. 

 

“And what’s your relationship like?”

 

“Amazing, he’s my best friend, my sanity…”

 

“And he’s never had a heat?”  _A heat… oh fucking god, Niall would go into heat._

 

“No.”

 

“And you’ve never gone into a rut?”  Wow, how could he have seriously never noticed that?  It was a bragging point for Alphas, how many times they could fuck in a two day period.

 

“Uhm, No.”  He felt the heat grace his cheeks as he thought about experiencing a heat and rut with Niall. 

 

“My quick guess would be because the two of you had such a hectic lifestyle that there was no time. Your bodies kept your heat and ruts suppressed due to the stress in your life.  You must work with Niall.”

 

“I do. I did”

 

“So the last few months you have been apart?”  The doctor’s voice at this point was feeding Harry with more anxiety then relief.

 

“We have.  How did you know?”  It was eerie, but after reading the book cover about him, the doctor was one of the best in the fields, an Alpha that focused in Omega health. 

 

“You said that he went to the doctor because he wasn’t feeling well.  Was he feverish? Fatigued?”  The doctor was asking very pointed questions but all of them were spot on.

 

“Yes.”

 

“He’s most likely going to go into heat soon.  You said you’re _not_ his alpha?  You’ve never had…. Relations?”

 

“Sex? We’ve never had sex… no!” Thought about it, dreamt about it, “We’ve kissed, platonically, and slept together…like in the same bed but not….”  He couldn’t finish the sentence but he couldn’t lie all together.  He could remember waking up, Niall wrapped around him, Harry hard and aching in his pants.  It had happened more than once.  Wet dreams, day dreams, fantasies, of kissing Niall, worshipping Niall, fucking Niall.

 

“Then he will most likely be looking for a professional Alpha shortly, but I would recommend against that.”

 

“I’m sorry, what!?”   Professional Alpha?  _That was a thing?_

 

“He will need an Alpha to get him through his heat, it should be you.  The imprinted bond is very special Harry, and rare.  From what I can guess, you are one of the ‘new age’ Alphas that don’t want to dominate and suppress omegas.  That’s fantastic, many of our social stigmas will continue to disappear as Alpha and Betas move forward thinking of all second-sex levels as equal.  But our bodies are this way for a reason.  Your mind, body, and soul connected with Niall on such a deep level you were both able to deny your bodies most basic instincts for years.  But now the stress is gone, its time to take care of your mate.”

 

Mate, the word just rang in Harry’s head.  It felt right.  It was the first thing that had felt right in days.

 

“If it’s so important why,” he voice caught as he thought through his question, “Why would he let me walk away?”

 

“To an Omega the comfort and happiness of their Alpah comes first. I am assuming he didn’t want to be a bother, that is the case with most Omegas not asking for help, but you would have to ask him.”

 

Harry just let it sink in, thinking back to Niall’s question.  “ _So wanna be my Alpha?”_   He had asked it so casually, almost like a joke, but he remembered the way that Niall didn’t meet his eyes at first, how his voice had shook a little when he asked.

 

He had remembered exactly what he had said. _“Ni, what, no, you know how I feel about that.”_ And he had, so why had he asked???  It didn’t make sense.

 

 _“Yeah, yeah, I know….So I need you to go to my doctor’s appointment …”_ Niall had needed to have him at his appointment…

“The clinic, they drew my blood, what are they doing with it?”  He felt wronged, why had Niall mislead him?  He had to have known what he was doing.  Did he already know all of this?  That didn’t feel quite right either-

 

“Two things most likely; one, to confirm that you are indeed bonded and number two, to help in finding a professional Alpha to get him through his heat.”

 

“So some stranger to just fuck him?”  The words came out as a growl; Harry’s anger coming from seemingly nowhere, jealousy was close behind.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I don’t like it.”

 

“Most Alpha’s don’t.”

 

“Thank you, for helping me, for the call.  How… how can I return the favor?”  His hands were still shaking but now he was angrier than anything.  Not at Niall, but the situation, his own damn words, his ignorance.

 

“I teach in London, I would love to meet with you and your partner.  I am working on another book, this one a little less scientific than the one you read.  I would love to feature you and your partner, assuming that you will be together?”

 

“I’ll have to talk to him about that.” _Together?_

 

“Harry, this, you two, are special.  The bond that you two have is unlike anything out there.  Science tries to explain it, but it can’t explain it all away because it is purely heart and soul.  And yes, they can look at your blood, your DNA and tell you that you’re bonded but they can’t tell you why.  And honestly, even if you tried, the bond only truly breaks with death.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“It is always a pleasure to talk to part of an imprinted pair.  I would love to be able to tell your story in my next book.  I hope that you call again to let me know how it works out.”  The doctor rattled off a number but Harry just mumbled a yes, knowing that he would email if he needed too.   After they disconnected he just stared at his phone.  He felt like he was going through a roller-coaster of emotions. 

 

It just didn't make sense.  The only thing he knew for sure was that he needed to see Niall.  He must know parts of this.  Why did he hide this information, he was so confused.

 

His phone vibrated in his hand again, noting the time, he realized that he had been on the phone with the doctor for almost 45 minutes.  But this vibration had been caused by another email.  Pulling it up he realized that it was once again from the clinic.

_Dear Mr. Styles,_

_We understand that you are unable to be with your Omega partner during his upcoming heat. Based on your blood work we have found a 63% pheromone match for your Omega.  While not ideal please know that we will see to the care and comfort of your Omega partner while you are away.  If you have any concerns please contact us right away at the number listed below._

_Sincerely,_

_Dynamics Medical Care_

 

His whole body is vibrating with emotions, reading the message one more time.  Harry can feel his pulse through his entire body and for the first time that he can remember his vision is tinted red with anger.  _Mine._

 

\--

 

Niall was working in the kitchen when he heard his phone ding from its spot on the island. His heart stopped when he saw the email icon on his phone; sure enough it was from the clinic.

 

_Dear Mr. Horan:_

_We are aware that your Alpha is unavailable for your upcoming heat. We have found a 63% pheromone match.  While not ideal, this is the best match that we could obtain for you.  We understand that this is your first heat and that you may have many questions. Attached this email is a list of frequently asked questions. Please read and review.  We have your appointment scheduled for tomorrow at 3:00pm.  At this time we will go over your questions and get you settled into a temporary room.  Please know your care and comfort is our top concern._

_Sincerely,_

_Dynamics Medical Care_

 

Niall is nervous and maybe even slightly terrified, shaking as he opens and reads through the question and answer section.  He had already received the other email telling him that he needed to spend a year, _a year,_ away from Harry.  He had printed off that email and attachments and now he had more to go through.

 

 Some of the question and answers are obvious, others not so much.

 

  _Am I guaranteed to get pregnant during a heat_?

_What if my partner is a beta?_

_What if my alpha partner’s rut corresponds with my heat?_

_What if my mated partner isn’t here?_

_Are heats able to be scheduled?_

_How many heats are safe to supress?_

_Why can’t I supress my first heat, if I don’t have a partner?_

It was the second attachment that had more information about imprinted pairs.  After reading through the thank yous and legal mumbo jumbo, he got into the flesh of the document.  All it did was confirm his worst fears.

 

_If you are part of an imprinted pair going through a heat with out the imprinted partner is often an unpleasant experience. The heat will last longer due to the Omega’s body not getting what it feels it needs.  The Omega will also provide less natural lubrication and will remain responsible for his/her own care during the mating processes.  Knotting is not recommended since the Omega’s body will be less welcoming to the un-imprinted partner._

_80% pheromone match and above are generally recommended for an imprinted Alpha/Omega.  We will match to the highest capability.  The higher the pheromone match the less uncomfortable the heat will be._

Niall just had to stop reading, his hand was shaking and he could barely focus on the words.  He sent the document to the wireless printer.  He printed off everything, from every email, and sat down at the kitchen island.  Grabbing a beer and some highlighters he started going through all the information.  His OCD was getting the better of him, questions high lighted in blue, notes for himself in yellow, items to research on his own in green, and the to-do list in pink.  He needed all the information that he could.  At some point in time, he was going to have to call the other lads and tell them.  Niall hung his head, he loved One Direction, and now he would be their downfall.

 

He read over the professional Alpha/Omega heat assistance page and he still couldn’t get through it all.  He shook his head trying to shake off this terrible feeling.  Running nervous hands through his hair, he looked out the window; the early afternoon was fading and soon he might be able to lose some time to the telly.   He focused on taking deep breathes, trying to remain calm.  He had no idea how he was going to do this. He just wanted to break down for a minute, fall apart, cry, rage, scream, but it would accomplish nothing.

 

Niall cursed his own romantic heart. He had never _wanted_ to be an Omega, but the idea of having a mate, sharing a bond, and being marked… _claimed_ had always sounded pretty amazing. He had always been in awe of his grandparents.  They were an imprinted pair and the way they were still in love until when they passed, just days apart, had been Niall’s definition of soulmates.  He had always been a little jealous of them. He had always been raised to believe that heats when shared with the right person could be special.  It sucks knowing his first heat will be awkward, uncomfortable, and worst of all it will be with a stranger.  Sharing it with Harry would have been perfect.  

 

He stood up and stretched.   He needed to shake this off.

 

Niall looked down at the to-do list.

_Remove all photo/ memorabilia that remind you of your alpha._

That, well that he could do.

 

So he gets to work.

 

He loses track of time after that. Niall is going through his closet when his phone rings.  He freezes as he recognizes Harry’s ringtone. He knew this was going to be tough, but looking at his phone and seeing the stupid selfie of the two of them makes his chest hurt.  He shakes his head and turns his phone upside down and turns back to stare at his shirts.  The first list of recommendations was to remove anything that reminds him of Harry.  But how was he supposed to take that? That shirt was Niall’s, he remembers buying it, with Harry there and it has a very distinct Harry pattern.  Deciding not to chance it, he pulls it from the hanger and throws it down with the rest. Is he supposed to ship this stuff to Harry? Does he even want it? God, are they even going to be able to be friends after this? 

 

He closes his eyes and drops to the floor leans his head against the wall.  He’s not stupid, Harry will figure it out. Soon Harry will know that Niall is arse over tit in love with him, and has been since he was 17. He knocks his head against the wall to try to knock some sense into himself.  After a year of this he doesn't know if he’ll want to see Harry.  What if it doesn't work? The paper work even said it's not guaranteed. And Niall loves loving Harry.  It's so easy; kind green eyes, deep dimpled private smiles, casual touches, warm hugs, the tone and cadance of his voice, and how he knows what Niall wants and needs before he even knows.  If he's honest with himself he doesn't want to give it up. But he knew that Harry never wanted to be anyone’s Alpha. Harry never wanted to have that power over someone. He hates the traditional Alpha Omega roles. Niall knew when he asked Harry if he wanted to be his Alpha that the answer would be no.  He’d hated that he still had hoped for a ‘yes.’

 

“Ok, enough self pity,” he said to the shirts sitting beside him, “let’s get this closet done.” Running back downstairs he leaves his phone charging in the kitchen, it was for the best. He had no idea how many times Harry would call or text, and he only had so much strength.  He grabbed the to-do list he’d created from the forms and went back to work.

 

Two hours later and Naill felt accomplished.  His closet was half clear, the guitar Harry gave him, all the Brits, AMAs and other awards, most things Harry and One Direction related were locked in the spare bedroom, but it was noticeably _wrong._ The house felt less warm and far less like home. It set him a little on edge, like his home wasn’t _his_ anymore.

 

\----

 

 

Harry couldn't control his amazement or anger as his fifth call went to voicemail.  “Hey Ni, we need to talk.  If you get this I’m on my way to your house right now.”  Checking the time, Harry noticed it was still only 8:30, the sun only now beginning to sink into the horizon.  It would take him about 30 minutes to get to Niall’s depending on traffic. He grabbed his beanie pulling it on to cover his distinctive hair knowing it wouldn't be ideal to be spotted in Niall’s neighborhood. Harry grabbed a light jacket phone and keys and he is out the door.

 

The drive over to his house passes in a blur.  His thoughts are jumbled and his heart is still racing.   If he thinks too hard about the email, red still tints his vision. It seems like everything in his world has been tilted on its axis and he doesn't know which way is up.  Traffic seems to be against him as he keeps being held up and his annoyance steps up yet another notch.  It seems like hours.

 

When he finally gets there he expects the codes to be changed and all the doors to be locked, but he gets into through the gate and after he parks his car, the garage code hasn’t been changed and his key still gets him in through the garage door.

 

“Ni?” he speaks quietly, but he really doesn't hear anything.  He walks into the kitchen, pulls off his jacket and beanie and goes to place them on the island.  He then notices the open laptop, printed papers, and Niall’s phone on the charger. His green eyes skim over the papers the highlighted lines catching his eye.

 

… _Natural lubrication…_   Just like in his dream. Niall would get _wet._ That thought sent all the blood draining from his head straight to his cock.  He quickly scanned over more lines.

 

 _…Knotting is not recommended..._  He’d never knotted before, never been with an omega, so his body wouldn't produce a knot.  Just the thought of knotting Niall, pumping him full of his come, made his hard cock twitch.  Niall would reek of him for days. It would be amazing.  Skimming over the rest of this page made him slightly ill.  He couldn’t allow that.  If there was any chance, that Niall felt the same way about him, he couldn’t let it happen this way.

 

Pulling up another page on glaring word caught his eye _…Pregnant…_ he could get Niall pregnant. He had to re- adjusted himself in his pants. The thought that they could have a child, that Niall would, well, could, swell with their child turned him on but tripped up his heart at the same time.

 

And he could get the chance to do this with his best friend, if he played this right.

 

As he skimmed through a couple of the other emails, he really started to realize what Niall was doing to himself. The arousal that he has started to feel reading over something still burned low, but they had to get some stuff figured out first. He gathered up all the papers and dropped them in the trash.

 

Harry made the way through the house that was more like a second home to him; it was all quiet until he made his way upstairs.  The master bedroom door was open and Harry walked right in. He could hear Niall muttering to himself in the closet and he shook his head.  He was wearing black trackies and a blue vest and Niall was on his knees, going through his drawers, every once in a while taking something and throwing it on the floor.  Just seeing Niall calmed him. The anger and anxiety was falling away. The lust he'd felt had calmed dimming to a slow burn.  They could do this….they could make this work. They both had to have wanted this for this to have even happened in the first place.  This couldn’t have happened if they weren’t in love with each other, Harry was completely convinced of that fact.

 

It took him a minute but he started to recognize the growing pile behind Niall. It was some of his clothes, items that Niall must have accumulated over the past few years.

 

“Oi, are you throwing my stuff away?” he asked, mildly insulted, it slipped out before he could come up with something better.

 

Niall jumped up, heart is in throat, eyes wide in surprise when he saw Harry.  “Jesus Christ!  Way to scare a bloke!”  His blue eyes scanned up and down Harry’s body before meeting his eyes.  Harry had never noticed that before, did Niall normally check him out?

“What’s up, Haz?”  Niall didn’t exactly sound like himself.

 

“I tried to call you…”

 

“Yeah, I’ve been busy, um, going through things.”  He shifted his eyes to the floor and looked at anything _but_ Harry.  “Ahh, didn’t you get the email?”  Niall didn’t really know how to bring it up.  This was awkward and weird.   He was good with their last goodbye, didn’t really want another one.

 

“Yeah, I got it.  That was why I called.”  Harry kept trying to look Niall in the eye, but he had turned back around, back on his knees going through the drawer.  “Look, I think we need to talk.”

 

Niall looked over his shoulder glancing quick into Harry’s eyes before going back to work.  “Is that really necessary?  I know where you stand.  We’re all good.”

 

“I don’t really think so.”  Harry said it slowly waiting for Niall to turn back around.  When he didn’t he walked over and folded his long legs underneath him and sat down next to him.  “I think that there is a little more that we need to go over.  Like how this wasn’t an accident.  It didn’t happen just because you and I were together a lot.  There are feelings…”  Niall looked over at him and met and held his stare.  “Why did you try to play this off as not very serious?  _Come with me to the appointment,_ you said, _they just need to check a couple things_ …. C'mon Ni, tell me the truth.”

 

“Haz,” Niall lifted and dropped his shoulders in a shrug. “What do you want me to say?  I know how you feel about being an Alpha, I know that you don’t want to be in a relationship with an Omega.  It’s not a big deal.”

 

“But it is,” Harry reached out and tugged all the clothes out of Niall’s hands dropping them back in the drawer.  “I read the book and talked to the author believe or not, super nice fella by the way.  Talked to me for almost an hour, he would love to meet us sometime.”

 

“Haz,” Niall interrupted him with a smile and a shake of his head.  “What’s your point?” 

 

Harry looked at Niall, really looked.  Niall was his lighthouse, the one he could always look to when lost.  He was his sanity when everything was so crazy he didn’t know which way was up or what city he was in.  He took in the blond tipped hair, bright blue eyes, stubble on his chin, and he knew, he was already in love with Niall.  Because his heart was racing and clenching at the thought of this conversation; his throat was tight and he had to clear it before he spoke.  “My point, my point is that maybe I’ve been looking at this all wrong.  You being an Omega, doesn’t decide who you are.  And you are my best friend, and I, like, love you, and the thought of not being able to see you or text you, or talk to you for a year is not okay with me.”

 

Niall smiled, but it was sad.   “I get that. I mean, really get that. But have you considered the alternative?”  Niall moved to go back to work but Harry’s hand on his arm stopped him.

 

“What makes you think I haven't?” Harry made sure to maintain eye contact, stare Niall down and try to mentally make him understand.

 

“Haz,” Niall stutters, trying to understand, “It’s a big leap from best friends to…” he paused breaking eye contact, literally looking at everything except him. Harry couldn't help the smirk that graces his lips when he notices the blush starting on Niall’s neck, slowly moving up.

 

“Lovers?” he filled in for the blond and smiles when the blush colors his face red.

 

“Yeah, that…” and through the blush Niall finally meets his eyes again.

 

“Not really.” Okay, maybe Harry needed to take a different approach here.  “Random question, how have your last couple hook-ups been?” he raised his eyebrow in question.  He could share his experiences, they hadn't been that great.  One time he didn’t even get off and the other time he’d been picturing Niall with his mouth wrapped around his dick. Sure it had relieved some stress, but the sex wasn’t as good at all.  Now he understands the reason, he was just having sex with the wrong person. Over the last year is when the imprinting must have really started to take hold.

 

“What do you mean? They've been fine?” Niall sounded unsure to his own ears.

 

“Really? Bet it be better with me.”  Niall rolled his eyes.

 

“Of course it would, Sex-God Styles.”  He said on a laugh, obviously trying to joke it off.

 

“Seriously.” Harry got his knees underneath him and moved his hands to Niall’s shoulders making him face him.  Harry knew that Niall had feelings for him, knew they both felt the same way about each other.   They wouldn't have imprinted if they didn't. 

 

“Ok, no, it wasn’t great.   What does that prove?”

 

“That we were doing it with the wrong people.  I'm right, you know I'm right.  I saw your emails downstairs.  I saw what you are getting ready to put yourself through.  Why are you fighting this?”

 

“Because you don't want it!” it exploded out of Niall and he stood up, turning away, he ran his hands through his hair leaving it tousled and disheveled.  He took a couple steps away from Harry as he mirrored his position and got to his feet.  Niall took a couple deep breathes and then turned back around, meeting his eyes with a fierce look.  “You don't want this. This isn't your choice. We wouldn't be having this conversation if we hadn't imprinted.  I know this isn't what you want.” All the energy went out of Niall at that, he shrugged his shoulders and threw his hands up in a ‘whatever’ gesture.

 

“I don’t think that we would, could have, imprinted if we didn't want this.”

 

“What the hell, Haz?”  Niall was obviously getting frustrated.   He threw his hands up in confusion.   “I'm trying to do the right thing here.”

 

Harry took a couple steps towards him, long legs closing the distance easily, and gently placed both hands on either side of his face “No, you’re trying to do what you think is right, but I need you to listen to me.” He paused, waiting for Niall to look him in the eye, his three inches of height seemed like too much distance to try to get though.  This close to Niall he could smell his scent almost back to normal from whatever shot they had given him earlier today.  It comforts him in a way he doesn't really understand.   “I want to see how this works out.  I want to try with you.”

 

“But if we start this and you decide it’s not something you want, it’s the end of everything.  We would be stuck together and you would hate me.  I couldn’t stand that.”  And it may be stupid, but Niall was getting emotional and his eyes were starting to get wet seeming to glow bright blue.

 

“I know that I could never hate you, ever.”  Harry closed his eyes, and rested his forehead against Niall’s.  He could feel Niall’s deep racing breathes against his lips and he just wanted to hold him, comfort him, and calm him.  He wondered if those were Alpha urges or just his own, either way he really didn’t care.  “All of this couldn’t have happened if we didn’t have feelings for each other.”  It was almost easier to talk with his eyes closed, so he forced them open and waited until Niall opened his eyes back up as well.  “I know you love me.”

 

Niall could feel the embarrassment coloring his cheeks, he felt hot and uncomfortable.  He brought his hands up wrapping them around Harry’s wrist to try to pull away, struggling when Harry simply moved his hands, one to his neck keep him in place and one on his hip to keep him from moving away.   He dropped his hands to his sides when Harry refused to let go.

 

“You still aren’t listening to me Niall.”  Harry’s tone was sharp, and he rarely ever used Niall’s full name.  It made him still.  “You keep thinking that these feeling are only one sided. But I love you too.”  Harry took a risk with what he was saying next, but sooner or later he was going to have to trust his Alpha instinct, even though he had fought against it so long, so completely misinformed of what it _really_ meant to be Alpha,  “I may have changed your blood, chromosomes, whatever… your DNA, but you’ve changed mine too.  You’re mine now.”

 

_Mine._

For some reason that one word, resonated with Niall, he knew it had to be the Omega characteristics coming through.  “Yours?”  The word sounded good out loud even though it came out as a question.  It smoothed over his aching nerves and calmed him more than anything else had. But he knew they rang true, knew before Harry even said anything “ I know,” It took a lot to say it out loud but it was, had always been true.  He would move mountains for Harry. “But you don't want to have an Omega.”

 

“But I want you.  You haven't changed just because you’re an Omega.  I want you in my life.  And this imprinting thing… just proved we want the same things from each other.” Niall looked at him in complete disbelief.

 

“There is no way we want the same things. Not possible.” 

 

 Harry’s thoughts went right back to that dream that he had just this morning.  “How do you know?  Why don’t you tell me what you want?”  Harry watched as Niall blushed, pure red moving up his neck into his cheeks.  This close he could see his eyes dilate dark blue and black. “You’re thinking dirty thoughts.”  He sang out jokily, his smirk was back.

 

Harry used the hand on his neck to massage lightly, try to relax Niall, but the hand on his hip moved up, under his shirt, and he brushed his thumb lightly over the skin of his stomach.  He felt Niall shudder.

 

“Am not.”  He replied with a hitch, Niall’s hands were burning though his jeans where they were resting on Harry’s hips.

 

“Are too.”  He leaned forward and kissed his cheek bone, “Want me to tell you what I want?”  Where was he even going to start?  He kept eye contact with him not letting him look away or blink, “I think I wanked off to you the first time three years ago or so.”  Niall’s jaw dropped, “I woke up with you in bed, and I was the big spoon for some reason, and my hand was on your dick and you were hard and I was hard and I was grinding against your arse, and you were still asleep, and I couldn’t help but imagine more, using my fingers to open you up, wrapping my mouth around your cock, pressing my dick inside you, feeling you come around me. The second I hit the bathroom I was coming.”  With his confession the air around them became electric.  And it was the complete truth, he had come so hard he had dropped to the floor to catch his breath, “I had a dream about you this morning, woke up to a mess on my bed. It wasn’t the first time.  I don’t think I can remember all the day dreams I’ve had about you.”  Talking about this, imagining this, was making him hard again.  He pulled Niall close to him.  He could feel Niall’s partial hardness though his trackies.  It was having an equal effect on Niall apparently.  “So tell me Ni, what do you want?”

 

He seemed torn, until Harry moved his hand down to his arse, and did a slow grind of his hips.  “That, all of that,” It came out broken, “I just want you.   I want my best friend to be my lover, not my Alpha.”   Harry smiled and leaned down to brush his lips in a light kiss, something soft, just to say hi.  Niall’s lips are soft but chapped, he can feel the light stubble on his upper lip.  He tucks him closer and whispers into his ear.

 

“Perfect, I think we might finally be getting on the same page.  Because I’m not worried about Alpha Omega whatever. I want you, kinda always have” He can feel Niall’s shudder as he bites lightly on his ear lobe before tracing his lips along his jaw.  “I’m going to kiss you now.”

 

And that’s the only warning that he gets, Harry’s lips slant over his taking his breath away.  He gasps softly and Harry bites softly on his lip before flicking out with his tongue to touch Niall’s and trace his teeth.  His mind is jumbled and his heart is racing, electricity is jolting through his body.  He clutched harder to Harry’s hips as he loses focus on anything but him. He fills all of his senses, all he can feel is Harry’s body against his, smell his rich scent of Shea Butter, vanilla, spice, and Alpha. He can feel Harry’s hip bones under his hands and it gives him something to hold onto as he’s lost in the storm.  The kiss is making him light headed but he can’t pull away.   His lips on Niall’s are smooth and he feels his knees start to buckle as his dick fills up and before he knows it he is rolling his hips against Harry for friction.

 

Harry turns him and walks him a couple steps until his back hits the wall.  Grateful for the support, he falls against it, opening his legs so that Harry can press his long muscular thigh against his crotch.  He arches up against it when Harry presses down.  He pulls away from his lips on a gasp.  He takes in Harrys face; blush high on his cheekbones, lips red and wet.

 

“I’m not going to call you Master.”  Niall pants out, trying to think, because this is getting out of hand, so quick, he’s so hard.  Harry’s touch is electric and perfect.  And he’s seen porn, he knows what Alpha porn is like, and that is not him, he just needs Harry to _know_ that.  He was never looking for an Alpha.

 

“Don’t want you to.”  He replied, emphasizing with a sharp bite into his neck and he felt it across his whole body, to the tips of his fingers and toes

 

“And I’m not going to call you Daddy.” But the second he said it, he knew he would, because wow, that just made him melt, just even thinking about it, ok so maybe that would be waaay down the road.

 

“What, don’t want to beg me, _Daddy, please, knot me, make me come?_ Maybe if I ask nice first?”  Harry’s voice was hot in his ear.  And his hands were moving over his chest tracing first one nipple then the other, and Niall had lost his shirt, when the fuck did that happen?

 

“Oh, God, maybe?” His voice was shaking and he had to look up the ceiling to focus on _something._   Harry’s mouth was hot on his neck, he shivered when he felt the traces of teeth.  He didn’t know anything right now, not with Harry’s hot hands moving over him; those large hands finding every spot that was even the slightest bit sensitive.  He’d never been this sensitive before, it had never felt this intense.

 

“We’ll figure it out.”  Harry pulled back from his neck, glancing that the reddening mark he left behind.  He’d never felt proud of a love mark before, didn’t really understand why he was now.  “All I know is right now I really want to make you come.”  Harry’s voice was low rumbling across his skin, and he wasted no time sticking his hand down Niall’s trackies and palming his cock. He moved his hand around the head to catch any traces of precome and then wrapped his massive hand around his dick.

 

“Oh my god,”  He drops his head back against the wall, as Harry jacks his hand up and down, twisting at the top with a flick of his wrist gathering the moisture there in his hand, “this is going to be quick.”  Niall mutters to him and Harry laughs as he covers Niall’s mouth to kiss him again.  It’s less gentle this time, more demanding, and Niall kisses back, biting at Harry’s lips and dueling for power in the kiss.  His hands are up in Harry’s hair, tugging on the dark curls as he does his best to take over the kiss.  But Harry stays dominate licking into his mouth just to have him give chase.  Harry’s hand doesn’t stop moving and he’s moving his hips trying to grind against Harry as he jerks him off.  He’s getting there, his orgasm is coiling in his stomach, his muscles are shaking, and it only takes a quick…

 

“C’mon Ni,” In Harry’s low and dirty voice and he is shooting off into Harry’s hand and he slows down as he strokes through his orgasm.  Harry releases him and brings his hand up to taste his come before wiping the rest on Niall’s trackies.  Niall’s head is foggy and he can’t really breathe or think for that matter.  All his thoughts have been wiped from his brain.

 

Slowly his sense seem to be coming back online, it’s now that he notices the unfamiliar feeling around his hole.  He can feel himself getting wet, slick easing out of his hole, preparing.  It had never happened before and he isn’t exactly new to this.  He looks up to Harry and his eyes are blown out, barely a ring of green around his pupil.  He wonders if he can smell it, if he’ll want to taste it.

 

“That was hot.  Let’s do it again.”  Harry was smiling wide but completely serious. He had a feeling that he was never going to get tired of watching Niall come.  He stepped back from Niall enough to pull off his own shirt and leave it on the floor.  “Why don’t we get out of the closet and take this to bed, yeah?”  He looks to Niall but he looks out of it, his blue eyes dazed, spit slick lips open and panting. Their eyes meet and Niall smiles.

 

“Ok.”  Harry doesn’t even register his own actions. He just grabs Niall by the hand and pulls him through the door way before lifting him by the waist and tossing him on the bed.  In seconds he’s pinned him in, tattooed arms by his head, one leg between Niall’s.

 

“Hi.” He smiles before he leans down and kisses him.  This time it’s slow, dirty and deep.  Harry takes the time to taste every corner of his mouth.  He moves his knee up to press against up against his crotch.  “Is it true that Omegas can have like a crazy number of orgasms in a night?”  Harry asks, moving one hand to trace down the blonds body, back over his groin to press down.  Niall is already getting hard again.

 

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll find out.”  Niall pulls him back down in for a quick kiss before letting him pull away, “Is it true that when you knot you orgasm for like 10 minutes?”  Niall asks, thinking about it, he can feel his pucker twitch as he thinks about it, more slick escaping, its making his pants wet.  Harry’s going to knot him; he’s going to be full of him and his come.  He thinks it should be disgusting but he can’t wait. 

 

“Can we find out?”  Harry asks him, looking to him for permission.  He wants this obviously, but not to the point to make him uncomfortable. He’s an Alpha asking permission instead of just taking like any other Alpha would, Harry is still Harry…

 

“Can’t wait.”  And it’s true, now that he’s here, under Harry, all he wants is Harry inside of him. “I can feel myself getting wet.”  He admits, feels the blush on his cheeks but it’s worth it to see Harry’s eyes go wide and he presses his cock down against his.  Harry places a kiss on the middle of his chest and inches his way down before both hands are on the waist of his trackies and pants. 

 

“Can I?”  He asked as he already starts to inch them down, kissing a little bit of each inch of skin that’s revealed.  He stands up to completely to pull them off, then Niall’s naked, and he’s never looked better.  His skinny chicken legs are spread, his chest is flushed and panting, and his cock is flushed and hard.  All of a sudden, he just wants, so he just leans down and wraps his mouth around his cock. 

 

Niall thrust up into his mouth with a shout, before trying to hold his hips still.  But Harry’s mouth is tight as it moves up and down his dick.  One hand pressed down on his hips while the other hand cups his balls massaging them in his hands before walking his fingers back and tracing around his hole.  Oh god he’s so wet, it’s thick and slippery and it smells so good.  Now that Niall’s clothes are out of the way he can smell it so much clearer. 

 

He starts with one finger, tracing it around before thrusting it in.  It just slides right in, and Harry can feel more slick escape out by his finger.  Niall’s hips arch up as Harry pulls off his cock.

 

“Think you can come like this?  Just off my fingers or do you want my mouth?”  He asks as he strokes his finger inside to find that bundle of nerves.  When Niall arches off the bed, hands twisting in the sheets he knows he found it. He presses another finger in beside, and strokes up finding his prostate unerringly. He watches as Niall writhe with each press of his fingers. His knuckles are turning white with the grip that he has on the sheets and he can see his stomach muscles clenching, hips tightening.

 

“Oh god, just…just…”  Niall’s so breathless he can barely speak.  Harry takes his tongue and licks up his cock, before sucking just the head into his mouth and tonguing the slit, his hand still moving in and out, slick pooling in the palm of his hand.   He can feel Niall’s dick twitching in his mouth and before Niall can warn him, he’s flooding his mouth with come.  Harry focuses on swallowing it all down before licking him clean.  He tastes so good, salty but good.  Niall’s arse is twitching around his fingers, aftershocks from his orgasm and he pulls them out slowly.

 

“I love making you come.”  And it’s true; he has never felt this good without getting off before. He rests his forehead on his hip before Niall dislodges him by trying to sit up.  Harry helps him and Niall goes for the snap his jeans.  

 

“Get these off.”  He groans, before giving up, his hand are shaking too much to release the snap and instead he traces his hands up Harry’s tattoos and cupping his throat.  “Are you going to fuck me at some point in time tonight?”  He asked before pulling him into a kiss.  It’s sloppy and wet, all tongue and teeth but it makes Harry growl into his mouth and unbuttons his jeans. 

 

“Yea, yea. We should get to that.” He pants, before pulling away and kicking off his boots, pulling his jeans and pants off.  Now he’s standing before him naked, and Niall looks… hungry.

 

Niall is on his knees in front of Harry before he realized he was moving.  He licked his hand before wrapping it around Harry.  Niall doesn’t have massive hands like Harry, but he doesn’t have small hands either, and his fingers could barely touch when they wrapped around Harry’s dick.  He was thick and long, and he had never wanted something so bad in his life, even while wondering how it was all going to fit inside.  And it would and it would only get larger.  Niall moaned at the thought.  Harry groaned out a curse when he finally sucked the head into his mouth.  Down here he was overwhelmed with Harry’s scent.  His hands threaded through his hair grounding him and guiding his movement as he sucked Harry’s dick.  It’s had been a long time since his last blow job, so he let Harry guide him, show him what he liked and needed.   He looked up through his lashes at him and he was already looking down at him. He couldn’t look away.  All he wanted was to make Harry feel good.  Niall was hard again.  His cock throbbing and begging for release again, god if this was normal sex, what would it be like when he was in heat?

 

Niall relaxed as much as he could as Harry fucked his mouth, his hands were calm and guiding on his head, and there was such a sense of ease, no worries that Harry wouldn’t know when to stop or could hurt him, so conscience of his gag reflex. He just enjoyed the feeling of being used and pleasing Harry.

 

“I’ve thought about this so many times, so much better than I could ever imagine.  Your mouth is perfect.”  He pulls his cock from Niall’s mouth and pulls him up on shaking legs.  “So good, so, so good.”  And then Harry is kissing him, licking his taste out of his mouth pulling him close so their dicks press against each other every time they move.  Niall raises his hands one to tangle in his hair and one to press on the back of his neck.  He arches up against him and Harry’s hand traces down his back before slipping between his cheeks.  He rubs one finger around his rim, just a steady pressure.  Niall doesn’t know whether he wants to grind forward or push backwards.

 

Harry pulls away with panting breaths.  He looks him in the eye and he can't help but smile.  Niall looks half way to wrecked and Harry can't wait to finish the job.  But he's amazed, and so overjoyed that he's here, right now.  “This is happening.” The awe in his voice seems to snap the dazed look off Niall’s face, only to be replaced with a stupid grin, one that he's sure mirrors his.

 

“Yup, happening.” He agrees softly, before taking a couple steps back dragging Harry with him before turning him and pushing him to sit on the bed.  Harry shuffles back on the bed to lean against the pillows at the head of the bed before grabbing at Niall and pulling him up and over to straddle his hips. He was taller than him this way, by just a couple inches, so Harry has to look up at him. He traces his hands up Niall’s chest before pulling him down to kiss him slow and heady. Harry brings his knees up, feet flat on the bed, raised knees behind Niall’s back, while the blond’s hands fall on the pillow on either side of his face. He couldn’t keep his hands and mouth off of him.  There was still a salty taste in Niall’s mouth and he knew he was tasting himself.  He moved his hands down his back to grab his arse and squeezed, grinding him down on top of him; their cocks moving against each other creating friction that had both of them gasping.  Niall pulled his mouth away, but staying close, opening his eyes to look down at him.

 

“ I wanna…” he couldn’t seem to form a coherent thought, mouth dropping open as Harry moved his fingers down to his rim, once again massaging before sinking a finger in.  His thighs were covered in slick and he was wet and smelled amazing.  Harry loved it.  “I wanna…” he tried again but Harry just barely pulled out his finger only to add another.  He seemed to give up on talking and dropped his forehead to the left swallow tattoo biting at the skin on his chest.  His hips didn’t stop moving though, grinding down to rub against Harry’s cock or back onto his fingers.

 

“Yeah?” He kept twisting his fingers, scissoring, opening him up, but it was more for his pleasure than an actual need. Niall was open, slick, and relaxed.  He ran his other hand soothingly up Niall’s back, feel the muscles twitch under his palm. “God, Ni, are you always this sensitive?”  He feels him shake his head where he’s still gasping against his shoulder.  His hips are twitching keeping the friction on their pricks constant and Harry can’t wait to get inside him. Niall whines when he pulls his fingers out, he wipes his hand on the bed sheets before grabbing Niall’s head and pulling him away from him so he can look him in the eye.  “Wanna ride me?”  Niall’s cheeks flame up in embarrassment even while he’s nodding his head.

 

“It’s…”  Niall breathing heavily as he lifts his hip, bracing his hands on Harry’s shoulders, still somewhat reclined against the headboard and pillows.  “It’s never been like this before.”  Niall ends up whispering.  But Harry hears what he isn’t saying, for once reading between the lines.

 

“I know. It’s never been this amazing for me before either.”  Harry runs one hand up and down his back, feeling the tremors in his skin, while his other hand grabs the base of his dick and lines it up with Niall’s hole.  He presses it against the rim covering it in Niall’s slick.  He watched Niall’s eyes flutter shut at the sensation.  It’s true, he’s never felt this crazy need to watch his partner orgasm, touch and memorize every inch of their skin, hear every gasp, moan, and whimper; know that he was the one to cause it. His head is so foggy with arousal that he’s surprised he’s still with it, equally surprised that he hasn’t bust a nut already.

 

Niall starts to sink down slow and Harry places both hands on his hips for support.  Inch by inch Niall takes him into himself and Harry is fighting not to come right away.  He’s tight, wet, and so hot.  It takes a minute but Niall settles himself snug to Harry’s hips.  Harry can feel his pulse and his dick is throbbing inside Niall.  Harry looks back up at Niall’s face and his mouth is slightly open, cheeks and lips bright red.  When he finally opens his eyes, their mostly black and glazed over.  He grinds his hips down and Harry’s grip on his hips tighten; he hopes they leave marks.  He wants Niall to always have his marks on his skin.

 

“You’re big.”  Niall gasps, but it’s not a complaint, “you feel good.”  He feels full and complete for the first time in ages.  He drops his forehead to Harry’s and moves his hips in a slow grind.  Harry closes his eyes on a groan, hands helping to raise Niall’s hips off his cock only to guide him back down.

 

“Yeah?”  Harry asks breath fanning over Niall’s lips before he leans in and gives him a sloppy kiss, too much teeth and tongue.

 

“Yeah,” Niall replies breathless before raising his hips again, higher, and dropping back down.  It felt so good to have Harry underneath him, inside him, where he belongs.  He leaned back letting his hands fall to Harry’s chest as he started to move his hips up and down with more speed.  Riding Harry with more intensity, the pleasure was overwhelming, he closed his eyes and let Harry control the tempo, guiding his hips up and down.  Then one tiny shift and Harry’s cock was pressing into his prostate and he gave a muffled yell.  Again, he could feel his muscles, coiling, pleasure pooling in his groin.  “God, right there,” it was a more of whimper than anything else, as he brought his arse up and down, faster, harder, chasing his next release. Niall’s hand claw against Harry’s chest; red marks scoring down his chest.  Harry’s hands are spanned across his hips, finger tips digging into the flesh of his arse, helping him keep tempo.  Harry started raising his hips, creating more force every time their hips meet.

 

“Are you gonna come for me again, Ni?  Just like this, just from my cock?”  It was a whisper, but Harry’s voice was low and scratchy.   Niall opened his eyes again and it took him a minute to be able to focus on him.  Harry’s looked amazing underneath him.  The muscles in his arms were strained as they helped Niall ride him and the muscles in his abs were contracting every time he lifted his hips to meet Niall’s.

 

Niall couldn’t really make a sentence out of breath; his muscles shaking with exertion, he nodded his head, moving one of his hands to Harry’s neck.  He could feel Harry’s rapidly beating pulse under his fingers, it matched his own. Part of him wanted to take that hand down and wrap it around his own prick, but Harry’s voice stopped him.

 

“Wanna see it Ni.  So good, you feel so good wrapped around me, hot, wet.  And you take it so easy.   Wanna see you come again, just on my cock.”  He was rambling but for some reason knowing that he did that to Harry made him feel invincible.  Harry’s hands slid back cupping more of his arse and it was then he felt a finger, tracing around his rim, where he was wet and already stretched tight around Harry’s impressive girth.  And he was coming, white smearing over Harry’s chest, his dick twitching as he tightened around Harry’s dick still inside him.  All he saw was white.

 

Harry pulled Niall off of him maneuvering him so that he was lying flat on his back spread eagle on the mattress.  Harry climbed over him and boxed him in with his arms while settling his legs between his.  He brought a hand up to his cheek. “Ni.  Hey Ni.”  It took him a second to focus on him, but when he finally did he smiled up at him.

 

“Hey Hazza.”  He sounded wrecked… looked wrecked.  He leaned down to brush his lips across Niall’s and when he pulled away Niall chased after him pulling him down and turning the kiss deep and dirty.   Niall could _kiss_ and his hands were firm as the moved to Harry’s shoulders then down to his waist.  Harry could feel the calluses on Niall’s fingers and they sent shudders across his body.   He pulled back and took Niall in, blown out eyes, red spit slick lips, the scattered red marks on his neck, chest heaving with panting breathes.  When he looks down his waist, Niall’s cock is sitting pretty and red against his stomach, hard and ready for the next round.  Taking his hand he runs it down his body before tracing it around his hole.  He is still oozing slick.  He can’t get over this.  This is by far the best sex of his life and if he had been an idiot he would have lost this.  Lost Niall.

 

“Are you ready to come on my knot?”  That wasn’t the question he meant to ask.  He was sure it sounded more like, _are you okay?_ Or _can I keep going?_  Niall’s hips arch underneath hip as a silent answer but he still nods in the affirmative. Harry grabs a pillow and places it under Niall’s hips and then he just looks down at Niall’s hole.  It’s slightly red already, but it’s twitching under his gaze, more slick slips out with each second.  Niall lets out a whine, body antsy under Harry’s.

 

Harry gives in.  He lines up his dick and watches as he presses just the head in teasing both of them as he thrust in an another inch and back out.  Slowly but surely easing his large cock into Niall’s tiny entrance.  It’s hypnotizing to watch the ring of muscle give way and let him into Niall’s body.  He stops once he’s balls deep; it’s different this time, being in control, having him pinned underneath him.  Niall’s arms are spread, fists wrapped tight in the sheets on the bed. He reaches back and pulls his legs up and Niall wraps them around his waist.  Harry pulls out only to thrust back in, and God is it good.  It’s like Niall’s body was custom made for Harry’s pleasure.  He places his hands on either side of his head.  “Open your eyes.”  He orders, as he starts thrusting, moving his dick in and out, feeling his balls slap against Niall’s arse.  Niall’s eyes open meeting his, it sends spark racing down his spine.  He feels an unfamiliar feeling zinging though his body, but he knows what it is.  The base of his cock is starting to swell and it won’t be long until he’s finally filling Niall up.

 

“God Ni, so good…mine… you’re mine… wanna do this forever…never leave ...we’ll make it work…” he knew that he was babbling but he couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth. They were spilling out as fast as he was thrusting into him and it wasn’t even making sense.  He couldn’t stop his hips from moving and the knot at the base of his dick was expanding.  The words coming out of his mouth had been reduced to “mine, mine.”  They were the honest to god truth.  Niall’s hands sunk into his hair making him focus.

 

“You’re mine, too.”  Niall whispered, bringing Harry’s lips down to his and letting his hips fall open.  Harry’s knot slipped right inside and he pressed hard against Niall’s lips as his knot expanded, grinding his hips into Niall’s.  His knot must have hit just right on Niall’s sweet spot because he pulled his lips away and arched up into Harry, he could feel Niall coming around his knot and the flood gates opened. 

 

His orgasm ripped through him, stealing his breath and his strength as he collapsed down on to his elbows forehead resting on Niall’s collarbone.  His hips twitched pressing into Niall as his dick flooded Niall’s insides with his essence, and it didn’t stop.   His hands found Niall’s and pinned them up and over his head as his hips kept grinding against Niall’s.  He could stop saying Niall’s name and he could feel Niall’s prick between their stomachs and if he was right he was hardening up again.  And he wants Niall to come again, come on his knot, tighten around him, milk him dry. He lifted his head, kissing Niall, slow and steady, tongue plundering his mouth, swallowing his moans. He released both of his hands, one to steady himself on his forearm above Niall and one to take his other hand down and wrap around Niall’s cock.  It was already twitching his grasp, hard, and still leaking.

 

“How does it feel?”  Harry asks, body still trembling, shaking with the effort to keep himself up.  He gasps as another tremor shakes his body, he’s still coming and waves of his orgasm are still spreading reaching every single part of his body.  He’s starting to get the whole _Alpha_ thing now.

 

“Amazing.  I can feel you filling me up.  I like it.”  Niall seems almost bashful as he says it.  Then Harry pumps his hand up and down his cock once and Niall’s eyes lose focus. Harry grinds his hip against his just as he pumps again, working out a pattern that has Niall whimpering, before his body is tightening around his cock, coming one last time and finally draining his knot.

 

“You are fucking beautiful.”  Harry says as he takes him in, moving his hand off his cock and rests his forehead on the other side of his head.   He looked wrecked and Harry loved it.  He could smell himself on Niall, knew that come tomorrow every single Alpha would be able to smell him on Niall.  He had never been a possessive person, but that was before all of this.  He shook his head as he remembered what had come out of his mouth.  He nuzzled his head into Niall’s neck, kissing up his neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin that he finds. He feels Niall’s hands in his hair petting, soothing him.  He’s still shaking as aftershocks of his orgasm race through his body.

 

Niall shifts under him, he can feel Harry still shaking and while he can see how this part could be awkward, he’s enjoying being knotted.  He shifts his legs to be a little more comfortable and he takes one hand to rub up and down Harry’s spine. 

 

“You’re the beautiful one.”  He whispers, moaning when he bites right under his ear.  He could not get it up again if he tried.  Five orgasms in one night are enough for him, thank you very much.  He hasn’t come that much in his life. And he hadn’t lied; he can still feel the warmth from Harry’s come inside him and it feels good.  Part of him knows that this is just going to make a mess of his bed, but he’s always had that waterproof liner on it for some reason or another.  He may have to invest in more sheets though when they start doing this on a more regular basis.

 

“Why did you fight this so hard?”  The question is whispered into his hear but he knows what Harry’s asking.

 

“I didn’t think I would ever have to deal with something like this. Because I don’t want to trap you into anything and I know how you feel about Alpha Omega relationship.  If I had tried to talk you into it you would have hated me.”  Niall knows it.  If Harry hadn’t trusted his instinct, researched, reached out to the author, he would be getting ready for his doctor’s appointment for tomorrow.

 

“You’re never doing that with anyone else ever.”  Harry had pulled his head up and looked Niall in the eye.  His eyes were dark green and completely serious, angry but not at Niall.  He raised a hand up to his cheek, tracing his thumb across his cheek bone.

 

“I never wanted to.  Ever since I found out I was an Omega, you were the only Alpha I could think about.  I knew I loved you, but this is deeper than that.”  Niall owed Harry his honesty.

 

“I love you too.  Yes, like that.”  He replied at Niall’s questioning look.  “I think I can pull out now.  Ready?”   Niall shakes his head before he even thinks about it.  Right now, knotted with Harry, he feels safe, warm, secure, and he doesn’t want that feeling to go away.  Harry seems to get it, leaning down, kissing him, and spreading a different kind of warmth through his body.  He can feel what Harry is trying to tell him.  He pulls back and looks him in the eye, “I know we have a lot going on, movie shoots, and solo careers, but we can make this work.  I want to make this work, with you.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“So you’ll call and cancel your appointment tomorrow?”  Harry asks the question ending as a growl, thinking about it, knowing what it was for. 

 

“Yes.”  He nods, thinking that the doctor will be pretty damn smug about this.  “Okay, you can pull out now.”  Harry looks at him questioning, but then he nods.  Harry pulls out slow, the knot working its way out easily.  Niall moans at loss, feeling everything that had been pumped into his body start to ease its way out.

 

“Come on.  Let’s go shower.”  Niall doesn’t question Harry as he pulls him into the master bath and proceeds to wash, shampoo, condition and then dry him off.  When they are done they trudge back to the bedroom, exhausted; they changed the sheets, ball up the dirty ones and throw them in the corner. “Food?”  Harry asked but to Niall the bed looked far too inviting.

 

“No, let’s just sleep.”  Harry nods and jumps into bed behind him.  Niall knows he had to work the next day, but is kind of dreading him leaving.  “When do you have to be on set?”

 

“11:00.” Harry lays on his back and pulls Niall to him.  He rests his head on his chest and puts his hand on the big moth tattoo on his chest, tracing the ink.  He flings his leg over Harry’s hips getting comfortable. “We are off to LA next week. You should come.”

 

“I think I’m already heading that way.”

 

“Do you know when your heat will be?”  Harry’s hand is rubbing up and down his back; it’s very soothing.  He finds it hard to keep his eyes open.  He shakes his head no.

 

“They were going to induce it, tomorrow or the next day.  Now that it’s you and me, I don’t know.”  He feels a kiss on his forehead and before Niall knows it he’s asleep.

 

Harry wakes up first, he’s still sprawled on his back and Niall his pressed against his side.  His head is nestled into his shoulder; he can’t remember waking up this content, ever.  He doesn’t want to disturb Niall but he does want to go down and make him breakfast.  He also wants to bring up his phone so he can listen to Niall cancel the doctor’s appointment.  The relief that he feels just from trusting his instincts is indescribable, if he didn’t he wouldn’t be here.  He presses a kiss to Niall’s forehead and it seems to cause the blond to stir.  Harry looks down into lovable bright blue eyes.

 

“Good Morning, love.” 

 

And it is.

 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first time writing in this fandom (I love Narry) and posting on this website. Please let me know what you thought. Comments and/or kudos are very much appreciated. 
> 
> One of these days when I figure out tumlbr you'll be able to find and talk to me there. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
